Sincere
by blurbkhjdk
Summary: Wally and Artemis have an honest heart to heart and see a different side of each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Sincere**

I sat on the couch in what I guess you would call the living room at Mt. Justice. I was finally alone with no one to bother me I could just read and relax my mind. I thought to soon because Speedster Jr. showed up. I hope he would just ignore me and go bother Megan or Robin but like usual all my hopes are crushed as he went directly to me. Maybe if I ignore him and keep reading the book he will get bored and leave me alone.

"Hey Artemis, what are you reading?" Wally asked from behind the couch.

"A book." I answered.

"I have something I want to ask you." He told me. I always wondered why people said that I mean it's not like they're going to ask you if it's ok they're just making a statement about what they are going to do in the next five seconds.

"Better ask now or forever hold your peace." I said putting the book on my lap.

"Why are avoiding me?" He asked hopping over the couch and taking a seat right next to me.

"I'm not avoiding you." I will admit I just lied to his face it was true I was avoiding him because I knew he would come asking questions I wasn't allowed to answer. "How could I avoid you if we're on the same team?"

"I can't explain it right now but I can tell when my ninja girlfriend is avoiding me." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm telling you this for the last time; I'm not your ninja girlfriend whatever happens in Bialya stays in Bialya."

"Whatever you say Artemis, oh is that why you're avoiding me because you afraid to tell me that you have feelings for me. It's ok Artemis my charm is irresistible." He said putting his arm behind my head.

"It's not that." I said pushing his arm away from me.

"So you admit that there is something wrong."

"No I was saying that I don't have hidden feelings for you I was say -, oh you know what I mean. Just leave me alone." I said.

"You can trust me Artemis."

"What part of leave me alone don't you understand."

"You can tell me.'

"There's nothing to tell. Why don't you bother Megan, A girl who can tell you her problems."

"Why can't you be like Megan than?"

"If you haven't noticed me and Megan are very different people. She gets to be normal and not worry about what she says or does and I; oh forget it." I said stopping before I screwed up and told him something I wasn't supposed to. He was actually silent for a moment. "I have to go see Black Canary now." I said before exiting the room.

It was night already and it's been hours since I've seen Wally. I sat on the beach looking up at the stars.

"You should be inside already." Wally said standing to next to me.

"I'll be inside in a minute." I told him. He sat down next to me without saying a word about the fight we had earlier. I looked back at the stars. "I know you are still in denial about believing in magic but if you have could make a wish on a star and have it come true what would it be?" I asked him.

"Well if magic actually existed and making a wish on a star actually worked I would wish that I didn't have to go to school and be the loser Wallace West." He told me actually being sincere. "What would you wish for?"

"To be normal. I mean I like protecting people I honestly do but the things that weren't normal before I joined Green Arrow I would wish never happened. And if that stuff never happened then not being a superhero if a good price to pay." I said being as honest as I could with him. My eyes started to tear up so I looked away and dried them off with my arm.

"Well if you're normal you would have never met me." He said without even looking I knew he had a cocky grin while he said it.

"I would still see Kid Flash on the news."

"Yeah but it wouldn't be the same."

"Well I think we should go now." I said changing the subject and getting up. I stood up and started to wipe the sand off me while I suddenly felt Wally grab me and then I was in front of my door in Mt. Justice. "Well I'll admit that was fast but next time just give me a warning."

"I'll consider it." I actually smiled at the comment. I turned around to open the door. "Artemis."

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

"I think being normal is overrated. You wouldn't be the Artemis that I enjoy and you would be a lot less fun to fight with." He told me.

"Thanks, if the guy I was talking to in front of my door and at the beach is Wallace West then I think Wallace West is just fine the way he is." I told him. "Still not sure about the Kid Flash guy though." I said teasingly.

He laughed at that. "Very clever."

"I try." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I could be nice even to you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said.

**A/N: I hope you guys like it and please review I don't mind constructive criticism either. Should I continue or leave it the way that it is. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My first time saying this for Young Justice but it's true I don't own it in any shape or form.**

I sat at the breakfast table eating stale cereal. I'm awake to early I should probably go back to bed. I'm already up though if I go back to bed it'll take forever to go back to sleep and then I'll wake up in the early afternoon. I'll just stay here and I don't know write in my journal that I don't use. I looked around the room from my chair; it's so odd I mean it shouldn't be this quiet in here there always some noise every time I'm in here. I looked at my bowl, I'm not that hungry anymore and I'm almost done anyway. I got up and walked over to the kitchen to clean my plate off. The water coming down from the sick broke the quietness from the place, to add to it a door shutting also added to the new welcomed noise. I turned the sink off and turned around only to see the always peppy Miss Martian come through.

"Oh Artemis you're up." She said with more energy than I ever felt.

"Yeah I am. So how's earth school for you so far?"

"Oh it's really interesting I'm a cheerleader and everything. So Artemis,"

"So Megan," I said knowing she was trying to tell me something she was too nervous to say out right.

"It's been less quite lately, I couldn't help but notice that you and Wally fight less than usual did something happen."

"Not really."

"Oh Artemis you can trust me I won't tell anybody I promise." She said pleadingly.

"There is nothing going on, if there was anything going on you'd be the first one to know I promise. Now I'm going to go find something to do. Have a nice morning." I said exiting the room as quickly as possible.

I ended up in the training room, Robin I guess beet me here and was practicing already. He walked up to me. "What did you do to him?" He asked.

"For someone who's an English freak I would think you'd know how to ask a proper question. You see if you said who he was before this than that question would be alright but since you never mentioned the noun in question I have to ask. Who are you talking about?"

"Good catch on that one Artemis and its Wally." He answered.

"I didn't do anything to him that I don't usually do. What's wrong? He doesn't seem different to me." I told him.

"He's actually started to like being normal. I mean it's not that much compared to most people but a lot more for Wally."

"Why do you think that's my fault? Maybe it's someone at his school."

"I got him to tell me that you guys had a nice talk. He wouldn't tell me what it was about but I know if you two have a nice talk I should worry."

"Shouldn't you be happy he's happy?"

"It's not like him I'm just worried."

"Well I didn't do anything try talking to Megan, Wally likes her maybe she said something and caused him to act differently." I said. "I'm going to be in my room if anybody needs me." I said exiting the training room. I should have left to my room right when I thought about it. I could have avoided being interrogated by Robin and Megan. At least I could relax on a bed. I think I'm going to go back home tonight I need to visit my mom I haven't seen her in a couple of days.

"Hey Artemis." Wally called right when I was about to open the door. He moved in front of the door so I couldn't get to it.

"Isn't it the well I would call you a man so I'll just say isn't the kid of the hour."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"People keep asking me about you. Also you told Robin that we actually had a real conversation. I thought it was a silent agreement that we tell no one about this."

"I didn't have a choice he forced it out of me."

"Whatever. So I heard you've changed because of me, all the sudden being normal isn't that bad."

"It was bound to happen. So don't let it go to your head because it had nothing to do with you." He said.

"Oh so you believing in magic is also bound to happen." I said to really mess with him.

"No that's never ever going to happen. Your major crush of Kid Flash is though."

"Get over yourself that is never ever going to happen. Plus we all know that you like me."

"I can't stand you." He told me.

"If that's what you want to tell yourself. Admit it Wally you actually kind of enjoy having me around." I said messing with him. I poked him. "Come on admit it you like me." I said poking him again. He started to get agitated and his face started to get red. I think I took it one poke to far because he suddenly had a hard grip on my wrists. It caught me off-guard I never expected to be that strong. I never really noticed how nice his green eyes were and how perfectly messy his red hair was. I get it now he was messing with me to see what I would do if he actually did something. I can't think of anything clever to say. "I've had a long morning so if you don't mind letting me go."

"Only if you sat the magic word." He said.

"I thought you didn't believe in magic."

"Fine if you could guess the password then." He said.

"I'm not playing around anymore." I said. He leaned in.

"Oh so you can mess with me all you want but when I do it it's not funny anymore." He said. I started to feel uncomfortable with how close he was.

"Exactly it's a double standard." I said nervously. Oh no, what is wrong with me I'm getting nervous over Wally he should intimidate me I mean its Wally.

"Just say the password and I'll let you go." I looked at his lips and then I got those stupid butterflies in my stomach what the hell is wrong with I shouldn't want to kiss him especially him. I looked away trying to get rid of my nerves and saw Kaldur at the end of the hallway looking shocked by what he saw.

"Kaldur!" Yes he's here to break me from this stupid situation.

"Kaldur? Oh come on Artemis you're not even trying."

"No not that. It's Kaldur right over there." He looked over and saw Kaldur and quickly let me go.

"I need to refill I'm going to go eat breakfast now." He said loudly which was not really directed towards me but more towards Kaldur giving him an excuse to leave really quickly. I just stood there looking down hoping he would just walk by and not say anything.

"Artemis,"

"Yeah?" I asked looking up at him.

"It's not my business to know what goes on between you and Wally but don't let whatever happened right now become a distraction when we're on mission."

"I know your right. But there's nothing going on between me and Wally so whatever you saw act like that never happened."

"At this moment I already am."

"Thanks, I'm just going to go in my room now and go write in my empty journal or something I don't really know. Bye." I said awkwardly. I quickly went in my room and shut the door.

I went directly to my bed and just lied down on it not bothering to put the cover on. I scratched my messy hair and let out a big breath. What is going on with me? I should have never been nice to him because that led me to actually have a smidge of caring about him. Me and my stupid emotions I think I'm getting soft. The old me would have never have gotten the romantic kind of feeling towards Wally. There must be an explanation for this it was probably just a fluke or the long morning having an effect on me. Hormones probably just regular stupid teenager hormones.

It doesn't even matter right now I should be packing. I got up from bed and packed for a good two nights. I left a lot of clothes here knowing I'd probably be called on a mission back here and after a mission a quick nap to a close bed is more convenient. Before I go I should probably say goodbye to Megan she would be upset if I didn't say goodbye before I left. I picked up my bag and found Megan sitting in her room actually using a journal for what it's for.

"Hey Megan, I'm going to go back home for a little while I just wanted to say bye before I left." She quickly flew over to me and gave me a long hug.

"Oh bye Artemis. I hope you have fun and stay safe." She said before she let me go.

"Thanks." I waved goodbye and walked over to the teleporter to go home.

2 Days Later

I felt rejuvenated and ready to get back into action, that's what I needed a nice trip home with no missions and polluted city air. The moment I took a step into the mountain I was already bombarded with questions by the one I almost forgot about the last two days.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I've been at home with my mom." I answered.

"You should tell people when you're going to leave it's rude not to say goodbye."

"I told Megan I was leaving and I said good bye to her because she's the only who really cares when I leave, but if you care so much I will say goodbye next time I leave." I said giving an explanation. I walked up to him so I could smack on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for grabbing me the other day and embarrassing me in front of Kaldur!"

"Like always blame it on me you brought it on yourself!"

"I always blame it on you because it's always your fault and it's not my fault you can't take some harmless teasing!"

"I would hardly call it harmless. I'm not surprised you're always mad at me."

"I'm not always made at you just most of the time."

"Right whatever you say. I would be surprised if you could name one thing you actually like about me."

I hesitated I wasn't expecting that to came up there must be something I like about him or I would have gone crazy being around him. "Let's see, I like that now you actually call me Artemis now and stopped calling me your Ninja Girlfriend. Now that I said the now you have to say something you like about me and it can't be how fun it is to fight with me."

"I like that no matter what happened between us before our mission that you always have my back." I'll admit that got to me but he wasn't going to know that. "Also I don't consider you my Ninja Girlfriend anymore."

"Oh good, because you were never my Ninja Boyfriend. What do you consider me to be now?"

"You're more of my Spitfire."

"And what is a Spitfire exactly?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Maybe I'll decide to tell you one day but right now it stays between me and the inside of a special helmet." He said walking off.

"What is that supposed to mean? You can't just walk away and ignore me."

"Yes I can Artemis."

"Fine I wanted you to leave me alone anyways." I said giving a big groan and walking away in the opposite direction.

**A/N: I decided to continue this story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please review.**


End file.
